The present invention relates to a shift lever assembly. Specifically, the present invention relates to a shift lever fitting structure which efficiently receives and absorbs an excessive impact load inputted to a shift lever during vehicle crash and the like.
When a shift lever is fitted to a vehicle body, the shift lever is fixed to a cross car-beam by use of a steel bracket. This bracket is formed in an approximately U-shaped cross section. The bracket has both side walls which extend in a vehicle longitudinal direction and are supported by the cross-car-beam (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-280621, for example).